


gordos feetman epic cringe comp #27

by FREE_FREEMAN



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Benrey POV, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FREE_FREEMAN/pseuds/FREE_FREEMAN
Summary: i wanted to get back into writing so i struggled for like 2 weeks to write this ;-;please appreciate italso check out my tumblr: free-freeman.tumblr.com
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	gordos feetman epic cringe comp #27

“Hold up, guys….” The quiet request sounded from behind the science team. Benrey turned his head and saw a very pale Gordon Feet⏤ er, Freeman swaying on his feet. He watched as Gordon put his left arm against the wall to steady himself, just barely managing to not fall flat on his ass. Benrey contemplated helping him up, but that was… less than likely, especially seeing as he _was_ partly responsible for the other man’s current, uh. Situation.

“Mr. Freeman, are you- are you alright?” Tommy asked, already moving towards Gordon.

“Yeah, I, uh…” the injured man stuttered, “I think we just need to take a break or something, I am on the verge of passing out.”

Bubby chimed in, “Can we keep going just a little farther? Or are you gonna fall on your ass right now in the middle of this fucking hallway?”

Gordon’s eyes slid shut and Benrey thought he was gonna answer Bubby’s question in the least helpful way right then and there. But he sighed and pushed himself off of the wall and said, “No, we can keep going. Just until we find a place we can stop and rest.”

* * *

“A little farther” ended up being “about 10 more minutes of walking.” The science team didn’t stop walking, but they did slow down a couple of times when Gordon started lagging behind. Benrey would never admit it, but he was deliberately walking slower to try and match the physicist’s pace.

There were a couple more moments where Gordon nearly tripped over his own two feet, but when pressed, he said he was just getting tired and that they had to keep moving. The halls were mostly quiet, aside from the clicking of dress shoes against the tile and the thud of the HEV suit and combat boots.

Eventually they did find an empty room that wasn’t full of explosives or aliens or soldiers where they could stop for a bit. Gordon slumped against the wall as soon as they thoroughly checked the room for danger. Something stirred in the pit of Benrey’s stomach, telling him that it’s _his_ fault that they have to make this stop. He shoved that feeling deep down, never wanting to feel it again. He _knew_ it was his fault. And he hated himself for it.

“Benrey, are you alright?” The question nearly made the guard jump out of his boots. He whirled around to find Dr. Coomer staring at him quizzically. “You’re just staring at Dr. Freeman.” Something seemed to click in his head and he smiled mischievously, but warmly. “Have you perhaps caught feelings for him?” Blushing deep blue, Benrey had to hold himself back from shushing the scientist. Coomer was great, he really was, but he could be so… blunt.

“feelings? uh… what’re those?” Smooth as expired milk.

“Originally used in the English language to describe the physical sensation of touch through either experience or perception, the word feelings is also used to describe…” Oops. There’s the Wikipedia article for feelings. Rather than stop Coomer in his ramblings, Benrey just tuned him out. He tried to look at anything other than Gordon, but found his eyes drawn to the bright orange of the HEV suit (at least, that was the excuse he was using). Luckily, Gordon seemed to be spacing out too, and if he _had_ noticed Benrey, he didn’t say anything.

After a couple minutes of seemingly staring off into nothing, Gordon took a deep breath and brought a hand to his face. It took Benrey a few seconds to notice that his shoulders were shaking. Should he say something? Yeah, he should say something.

“yo, feetman, you- you cryin? pretty uh… pretty cringe, dude, not gonna lie.” Cool. Great. Yeah, this is the right thing to say, real fuckin’ smooth _Benrey_ . There was no response from the man on the floor, just quiet sobs. Benrey felt something in his chest twist painfully. “hey.” He gently kicked at Gordon’s shin to try and get his attention. It worked, and the man looked up at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. In all honesty, he looked pissed and… miserable. “The hell do _you_ want?” Gordon hiccupped. “Come to ruin my life some more?” When Benrey didn’t do anything besides blink down at him, the physicist just sighed shakily and looked off to the side while wiping his eyes.

Benrey felt bad. He felt unbelievably bad, and he hated it immensely. He wasn’t used to this kind of feeling and he wished he never had to experience it. If he hated just this… how must _Gordon_ feel?

Benrey plopped down next to Gordon and started watching Tommy fiddle with some of the machines in the room. The action didn’t go unnoticed, and Gordon scowled at him and mumbled, “Great, cool, this is what’s happening now.” Benrey saw him bring a hand down his face out of the corner of his eye. “I’m probably dying of blood loss and I’ll probably never get to see my son again and fucking Benrey won’t even leave me alone so I can cry in my little corner of hell.”

“dude, blood loss is like the least cool way to die.”

Gordon let out an exasperated laugh that loosened the knot in Benrey’s stomach, if only slightly. “God, you’re the worst.” His smile quickly faded and he slowly closed his eyes. “Fuck, I…” He ran his hand through his hair. “I just wanna go to sleep and wake up and have everything be okay….”

Immediately after he said that, Benrey got an idea. A familiar warmth bubbled up in his chest and throat as he let the Black Mesa Sweet Voice come spilling out, a wave of sunshine yellow morphing slowly into a deep reddish brown. Gordon took notice immediately. “What’re you doing?” he mumbled before trying (and failing) to stifle a yawn.

Tommy also noticed the glow of the sweet voice. “Oh! ‘Yellow to umber means have a nice slumber!’” When met only with a look of confusion, he explained, “I think- I think Benrey’s trying to- to help you get some rest, Mr. Freeman!”

To Benrey’s surprise, Gordon only hummed in response. His surprise increased tremendously when the physicist decided to rest his head on Benrey’s shoulder. A cascade of pink escaped the guard’s mouth before he scrambled to put a hand over it. A few bubbles slipped between his fingers and he cursed internally. Gordon snorted, probably too sleepy to realize just how much he was fucking with Benrey’s head. Tommy’s only response to the little scene in front of him was to raise an eyebrow and smile awkwardly, thankfully saying nothing more.

Benrey continued with the sweet voice for a couple more minutes before he heard soft snoring. He felt the corners of his lips quirk up in a little smile before he, too, closed his eyes for a nap.


End file.
